


Witch act is this?

by republic



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Bastardizing Shakespeare, Drabble, Group Sex, Multi, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shakespeare wrote this. All of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch act is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MmeBahorel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmeBahorel/gifts).



A desert place. Three Witches and Macbeth.

"Look what I have"

"Show me, show me"

"I have given suck; I burned in desire"

"This blow might be the be-all and the end-all"

"Thou'rt kind; let me enfold thee"

"Your tongue shakes so my single state of man"

"I'll do, I'll do, and I'll do"

"My plentous joys, wanton in fulness, happy prologues to the swelling act. Hold!"

"Look, how our partner's rapt, Macbeth doth come!"

"God save the king! Thanks for your pains. Come, friends"

"I come, Graymalkin!" 

"When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

**Author's Note:**

> This arose from a Yuletide writing evening, where someone else was talking about the lack of on-stage sex in Shakespeare, and I was complaining about the difficulty of writing a good porno-drabble to go with my proper Yuletide gift. That lead to reading bits of Shakespeare out-of-context to make them sound dirty, and that lead to the idea of a filthy drabble made up entire of excerpts from Macbeth.
> 
> And that's what this is - all the this work is from the play itself, "creatively" shuffled around...
> 
> Thanks to ghotilit and atreic for Beta


End file.
